Tokyo Nights
by MystiKoorime
Summary: All Hiei wanted to do was monitor his sister and the oaf in peace. If only the damned ferry-girl would stop distracting him at every turn with her smiling eyes and curious questions.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my contribution for Day 1 of the HB Week.  
Prompts: Summer / Ice Cream.  
Title inspired by Utada Hikaru's Tokyo Nights.

This little two parter takes place sometime between the Dark Tournament and the Sensui Arc. (And, yes, Botan is wearing that super cute outfit from the end of the Golden Seal movie. It's one of my favorites!)

* * *

The psychic hadn't shut up about his date with Yukina since the day he worked up the courage to ask her out - which was exactly why Hiei knew where and when to find them the following evening. He knew little about human customs and even less about dates, but he would be damned if he let that clumsy, uncouth moron lay a single finger on his sister.

Standing off of the beaten path, he remained hidden in the shadows, sequestered away from the throng of people in the park. Kuwabara was too busy lavishing Yukina with over excessive praises to notice anyone else's presence, and the ice-maiden was just as guilty of the same obliviousness as she listened to his every word intently.

Hiei wasn't quite sure what to make of his sister's behavior. He initially didn't believe she was prone to returning the human's overzealous affections. They were as different as night and day. Where Kuwabara was loud, delusional and over-emotional, Yukina was quiet, grounded and docile. There was no common denominator tying them together; nothing remotely similar about their pasts or upbringings. Hiei presumed she only accepted the oaf's offer out of some well-mannered courtesy, but that smile on her face indicated otherwise.

_Snap_.

The sound of a twig breaking beneath light footsteps diverted his attention. He turned to the source of the disturbance, expression souring when he spotted the ferry-girl approaching from behind. Her standard kimono was replaced with an even brighter pink human world get up that consisted of a short-sleeved crop top and a skirt that rested far too many inches above her knees. He supposed this was her attempt to blend in, seeing as she was dressed like most of the other human women around this time of year. But the ferry-girl was anything but subtle. If her blue hair wasn't enough of a beacon, then that loud mouth of hers would surely draw unwanted attention.

"Hello, Hiei," she greeted brightly. "Fancy meeting you in a place like this."

He had no interest in small talk or exchanging pleasantries, so he simply cut to the chase.

"What are you doing here, woman?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, her voice melodic and light. She wore a smile that always made him feel as though she knew something he didn't and it only served to irritate him further. "I wanted to see how the lovebirds were doing!"

His eye twitched at the term, but he hid his disgust behind a scowl.

"I should have known. You always were a nosy, interfering woman."

The ferry-girl rested a hand on her hip, amethyst eyes meeting his challengingly.

"Well, what does that make you, mister?" she accused. "You're here just the same as me."

Crimson eyes narrowed.

"You are watching them out of some sick curiosity. My reasons are far less puerile."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're both essentially spying on them," she pointed out.

"Woman," he snarled.

She let out a gasp.

"Oh no! Get down!"

In the very next instant she had flattened him to the ground with a speed and strength he wasn't expecting. Back pressed against the hard earth, he propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at her.

"What are you-"

"-Shh!"

He didn't like being manhandled and he certainly did not appreciate being hushed like a child. He was fully prepared to throw her off him entirely when Yukina's voice cut through the silence.

"Did you hear something, Kazuma?"

The woman stiffened above him, their proximity allowing him to hear her heart rate increase. Even he had tensed, teeth gritted as he listened for signs of another's approach. The last thing he needed was for his sister and the psychic to catch him in such a compromising position with ferry-girl. He swallowed thickly, electing not to make a single sound or movement as he waited for the inevitable.

"Nah, must've just been the squirrels or something," Kuwabara answered.

Hiei's brows furrowed. Both his and the ferry-girl's energies were distinctly different than that of the humans swarming the place, and Kuwabara had always been sensitive to certain energies. He should have been able to sense them from this distance. Either something was seriously wrong with him or he was so blindsided by his affection for Yukina that he'd gotten careless. Whatever the case, it worked in Hiei's favor so he let it go. As their footsteps fell further and further away, he felt the ferry-girl relax against him.

"Phew, that was a close one!"

She was still on top of him, her flowery scent filling his scenes and the outline of her body doing strange things to his mind.

"Get off of me, woman."

"Oops!" she let out, scrambling off of him immediately. She elected to stay low and out of sight, taking up a kneeling position as she adjusted her skirt over her lap. Her amethyst eyes were bright, even in the shadows as she avoided his gaze, and the blush staining her cheeks was ever prominent. "Sorry about that. I just didn't want us to get caught."

He took up a cross-legged position beside her, but said nothing in return. She had nothing to apologize for. Her quick thinking had saved them in the end, but he was too busy trying to rid himself of remnant warmth of her body against his to bother with anything else. It was admittedly hard to do when her cheery gaze set on him once more and a distracting giggle tumbled out of her lips.

"Something amusing, ferry-girl?" he asked flatly.

She bit back another laugh and shook her head.

"No, it's just… your hair's gotten a bit disheveled," she informed. "And you've got a few leaves in it as well…"

He swiped a hand through his bangs and adjusted his bandana, but the look on the woman's face indicated that he hadn't done much of a decent job of putting himself together.

"Here, let me," she offered, reaching over to assist. Then, without any further hesitation, her hands were running through his hair. Her touch was light and gentle. A stark contrast to the way he'd been treated in the past. He had to suppress a groan as her fingers carded through his hair, nails scratching against his scalp. When she pulled away, she unfurled her fist to reveal several small leaves. "There we go."

The woman continued to beam at him almost expectantly, her expression warm and fond. He never deciphered the intent behind those looks; he could never understand what she wanted from him in the moments such as these. Forcing himself to look away from that blinding smile, his eyes trailed upwards to her messy ponytail.

"You're no better, ferry-girl," he observed, plucking a twig from the confines of tousled blue tendrils.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, a hand coming up to rub her head soothingly and tend to her appearance. "A little caution would be nice next time, Hiei!"

He tossed the twig aside with more force than necessary as he wondered what in the three worlds possessed him to do that. The woman had always been somewhat of an enigma and, as a result, he never knew what to do with her. It was easier during their initial interactions, back when she was still clearly afraid of him and opted to keep her distance. But somewhere along the way, she had come to view him as just another harmless member of the team. It unnerved him, infuriated him and puzzled him all once. Ignoring her entirely was usually his best course of action, but it was becoming clearer that his tried and true method would not work tonight.

He stood up, frowning a little when the woman copied his action and began dusting the dirt from her knees. As he jumped over the hedges and walked along the main path, he was unsurprised to hear her heels clicking against the cobblestone behind him.

"So, what was your plan for tonight?" she asked, her tone inquisitive and full of interest.

"My plan?"

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't come all the way out here without one."

It should have been plainly obvious, but he supposed he had to spell it out for her.

"Watch the oaf. Remove his hands if he tries anything."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"You didn't bring your sword though."

He smirked as he regarded her, a malevolent glint reaching his crimson eyes.

"Trust me, woman, I won't need it."

The woman paled and shivered, bringing her arms up to hug herself.

"Well, that's violent and disturbing."

"Hn."

"Tell me something, Hiei: did it ever occur to you that Kuwabara might be a perfect gentleman? And that this date might be exactly what Yukina was looking for?"

He stopped in his tracks, the thin guard of his patience chipping and breaking away with each and every word she spoke. He refused to consider the possibility that her statement held a modicum of truth because doing so would mean admitting that Kuwabara was good for Yukina. And the mere thought of it was enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

The ferry-girl took a step closer, her gaze colored with sympathy and pity and all of the things he hated.

"Maybe you're looking at things from the wrong angle," she tried softly.

"_Maybe_ I don't need your warped and delusional optimism forced onto me," he returned through gritted teeth.

"Maybe it's exactly what you need!" she countered. "If you watch them with an unbiased mind, I'm sure you'll come to realize that Kuwabara having feelings for Yukina isn't the worst thing in the word."

"I seriously doubt that," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

But the woman was too busy squinting ahead to reply, expression lighting up once she spotted the duo in question.

"Oh, it looks like they're headed north, towards the carnival!"

Hiei raised a questioning brow.

"It's this wonderful affair with music and entertainment. There are rides and games, too!" She clapped her hands together eagerly. "The ones here in Tokyo are especially noteworthy."

His expression darkened as she skipped ahead. The last place he wanted to be was a frivolous human world attraction spot, surrounded by overly excited loud and rambunctious humans.

"Come now, Hiei!" she urged. "Don't lag behind! It'll be fun!"

Glaring at the back of her swishing ponytail, he resigned himself to his fate as he followed after her.

* * *

Botan could almost feel Hiei's frustrations radiating off of him in waves as he stewed silently behind her. She supposed it was natural for him to be concerned about his sister, but the very idea of the stoic fire-demon pushing aside his pride to spy on her like a nosy little kitten was simply too amusing of a picture for the ferry-girl to process.

"Stop that, woman."

She paused.

"Stop what?"

"Those ridiculous thoughts."

Her eyes widened as she stared back at him, noticing the faint light emitting from his white bandana.

"Did you just use the jagan on me?"

"Hn."

"That's a terrible invasion of privacy!"

"As if you have any grounds to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The spirit world does nothing but meddle in everyone else's affairs and invade their privacy. And you have a penchant for it as well."

"Need I remind you - for the _second_ time - that you are also trailing after the unsuspecting couple?"

He froze, no doubt realizing how right she was. The corners of Botan's lips curled upwards deviously.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" she taunted.

"Shut up," he barked, stalking ahead.

She suppressed a chuckle as she picked up the pace and caught up with him. Yukina and Kuwabara were just up ahead, unconcerned by the rest of the world as they enjoyed each other's company. Hiei was practically seething at the sight, but his anger wasn't nearly as volatile or scary as she had witnessed in the past. In fact, he didn't seem all that scary or unapproachable now that she had spent some alone time with him. He was actually kind of endearing, in a prickly, alley cat sort of way.

Hiei glared at her pointedly and she held back a yelp as she looked away. It was probably for the best that she focused on something other than the mind-reading jagan user next to her, so she fixed her attentions outwards instead. It was a lovely evening. She had to give Kuwabara props for choosing such a romantic venue. The park was neat and clean, lined with large trees and colorful flowers. Up above, the sky was dyed in purple and pink hues while the setting sun burned in the horizon. Although night was falling, the balmy summer air persisted and she was glad that she had the sense to wear a light and airy outfit. Hiei had also forgone his usual cloak and scarf, dressed only in his signature dark pants, flat shoes and sleeveless blue shirt.

Her eyes traveled towards the others around the area. Some were holding hands. Others had linked their arms together. A few simply walked side by side at a close and relaxed proximity. Sometimes she allowed herself to wonder about love and romance and all of the things a ferry-girl ought not to. As sweet as it all seemed, she knew that there was little to no point in wishing for something that would never come to be. Tearing her gaze away, she focused on the welcome distraction that awaited them a few feet away.

"Say, Hiei, would you like some ice cream?"

He stared over at her blankly.

"...What is that?"

"A human world desert. It's really refreshing and tasty."

He considered it for a moment, before shoving his hands in his pockets and averting his gaze.

"Do what you want, ferry-girl."

"It'll just take a second. Keep an eye on the lovebirds and I'll be back in a jiffy!"

She hummed a cheery tune as she moseyed over to the cart with the spending money she had weaseled out of Koenma. There were a limited variety of flavors, but she grinned when she spotted the strawberry ice cream. After some careful consideration, she eventually settled on vanilla for Hiei, hoping that the simple and sweet taste would suit his palate. After paying and collecting her change, she skipped back towards the fire-demon. She was a little more than pleased to find him seated on a bench, waiting for her like she had asked. Yukina and Kuwabara had stopped off at the fountain a decent enough distance away, meaning she and Hiei could take their time and savor their well-earned treat.

"Here you go," she said, holding the vanilla out in front of him after taking a seat.

The fire-demon eyed it warily.

"It's not poisoned or anything!" she reassured, taking a taste of her strawberry ice cream and humming in appreciation to prove her point. "And it'd be a waste to let it all melt away…"

She prostrated the cone in front of him once again, smiling when he finally accepted it with a grunt. She watched him lick the ice cream tentatively a few times. He seemed to be testing the taste on his tongue as he swallowed experimentally.

"It's good, right?" Botan asked.

"It's fine."

The nonchalance of his words was quickly belied by the impatient way he consumed the entire cone in several large bites. Moments later, his features crumpled in agony and he let out a pained groan.

"What is this, woman?" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Brain freeze," she explained sheepishly. "It happens when you eat or drink cold things too fast. I probably should have warned you first, but I didn't think you'd eat the whole thing in one go like that!"

He glared in response, still very clearly afflicted by the numbing sensation.

"Try pressing your tongue to the roof of your mouth. That should help," she offered sympathetically.

His glower lessened as he took her advice. Once his features relaxed and he settled against the bench, she resumed eating. Silence fell upon them as darkness slowly crept in and began to overtake the twilight soaked sky.

"That hit the spot!" she said.

Hiei's red eyes seemed to glow against the backdrop of the dark hues as he regarded her.

"I want more," he stated bluntly.

Blue brows rose slowly in surprise. She certainly didn't expect for him to take such a liking to anything from a world he hated so much, but she was glad that he had dropped his guard enough to voice his wants.

"I don't have much, but I think I can scrounge up enough for one more," she informed, mentally tallying the coins in her pocket.

Hiei nodded and she took that as her cue to wander back over to he cart. Finger tapping against her chin, she contemplated which flavor the tetchy fire-demon might like next. Maybe chocolate or butter pecan-

"Give me one of each."

"Hiei!" she gasped in surprise, both at his request and his proximity as he stood beside her. "I don't have enough money-"

"Free of charge," he added, the jagan glowing blue beneath his bandana.

"Coming right up," the teen manning the counter droned.

"You can't just – this is stealing!" she protested.

"I don't care."

"Well, that's awfully criminal of you."

"Fits the bill then," he replied indifferently.

Botan rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, but the action was more out of habit than actual annoyance. Hiei did help save the human world from falling into the brink of destruction on more than one occasion, so she supposed a few scoops of free ice cream were a small price to pay in return.

"Enjoy." The teen handed him a treat stand, containing eight separate cones topped off with eight different flavors.

Hiei removed the strawberry first and held it out in front of her wordlessly.

"Huh?"

"Just take it ferry-girl," he said. "I already have enough."

She blinked slowly, before accepting his offer with a nod and a small smile.

"Thank you."

He was too busy devouring his share of the ice cream to respond, having already finished one before they made it back to the bench. It was an admittedly adorable sight and she relished in the small victory of discovering something new about the fire-demon. They ate quietly, the sounds of crickets chirping and people chatting filling the spaces between them. By the time she finished hers, he was consuming his seventh and final cone.

_Who knew such a sour fire-demon like him would enjoy such a sweet and cold treat? _She mused to herself.

"I heard that, woman."

"You used your jagan on me _again_?" she asked incredulously.

"No. You said that out loud."

"I did?"

Crimson eyes were scrutinizing as they landed on her. She didn't sense any disdain or disgust as he looked at her. His gaze was merely searching.

"You truly don't possess any control over that mouth of yours, do you?" he accused.

"Lord Koenma says I have no filter," she admitted, lips drawing into a pout.

"Then I suppose my past death threats concerning my relation to Yukina were all warranted," he decided.

Amethyst eyes widened, mouth falling open incredulously.

"They were not!" she objected. "That was no way to treat a dear friend, Hiei!"

"You and I have never been friends."

Botan paused as the realization sunk in, draining all of the fight from her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She had gotten closer to the rest of the team, but Hiei still remained a mystery. She hardly knew a thing about him, other than his penchant for death threats and his relation to Yukina. Her expression softened as she thought of how much he had changed since their very first meeting. If someone told her she'd be sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream and conversing with the prickly fire-demon, she would have thought they were crazy. But here they were. He hadn't threatened her all night and didn't even try to scare her away. Perhaps there was hope for them. She smiled at him lightly.

"We may not be friends, but I think we're well on our way," she said. "Don't you?"

He held her gaze, before breaking eye contact and looking away.

"...Think what you will, woman."

She continued to watch him curiously. She expected him to outright refuse and insult her, but this was new. Yusuke had once told her that it was the things he didn't say that rang the loudest and right now, she was hearing him loud and clear. Her heart warmed at the thought of the fire-demon showing her a modicum of kindness, but it was just as quickly extinguished by the guilt that settled in the pit of her stomach. If they were going to be friends - if they were really going to bridge the distance between them - then she couldn't start it off with a lie.

"I suppose in the spirit of our newfound friendship, I should be honest and upfront with you about why I'm really here…" she began carefully.

Sharp eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"What are you going on about?"

"Well…" She pressed the pads of her index fingers together nervously. "Lord Koenma sent me here to keep an eye on you. He didn't want you to do anything rash..."

Hiei's expression hardened as her confession set in. She could almost feel the atmosphere shift between them, as if his anger was heating up the air.

"Your prince is a bigger fool than I thought if he believed you would be enough to stop me," he said coldly.

"..."

"You're much weaker than I am."

"Well, that's-"

"Your spirit energy is pitiful."

"Hey!"

"I could end you before you had the chance to even blink."

"But you wouldn't," she opposed.

He frowned stubbornly.

"I would. Without hesitation."

"I don't believe you."

"Then you're just as delusional as Koenma," he countered sharply. "I'm nothing like the others. The sooner you realize that, the better."

"I know and that's perfectly fine. You don't have to be like everyone else. But you really shouldn't make yourself out to be worse than you are."

"I'm not-"

"I know what you're capable of. I've witnessed it firsthand," she reminded him. "You can be a downright menace at times, but more often that not, you're a loyal ally and an irreplaceable teammate. Today I got a glimpse of the overprotective brother who enjoys far too much ice cream and isn't immune to brain freeze. And, you know what? I quite like this new, unexplored side of you."

His eyes widened for the briefest moment, the emotion swirling within the depths of his red irises more than she had ever experience before.

"I'll never understand you," he said, voice tinged with something she could not quite discern. He shook his head dismissively and both his tone and expression returned to their usual state of indifference. "…But I suppose I don't have to."

Botan was at a loss for words as she watched him stand up and toss the treat stand in the trash. He kept his back to her and she frowned as she took in took in the stiff line of his shoulders and the way his shoved his fists in his pockets. She was starting to regret having said anything at all. It was clear that she pushed him too far, too soon. It was a pity - she was really starting to enjoying their time together, too.

"I'm leaving," he announced suddenly. "Yukina and the oaf are already too far ahead and I don't intend to lose track of them."

"Yes, of course," she replied.

She expected him to disappear without anther word - to get as far away from her as possible and return to pretending she didn't exist - so she almost did not believe her eyes when she lifted her gaze to find him still standing before her. Waiting on her expectantly. The look housed within those sharp red eyes was so different than what she was used to, the set of his features softer in the glittering Tokyo lights.

"Are you coming or not, ferry-girl?"

Her entire disposition lifted all at once. She didn't have to be asked twice, accepting his invitation with a bright smile, an eager nod and a heart bursting with joy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a review! :)

Part 2 will be posted on Day 7 of HB week.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part II!

Prompt: Promise

This was supposed to be posted on Day 7 of the HB Week, but as you can see, I ran way behind schedule.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the conclusion of Tokyo Nights.

* * *

Nearly all of Hiei's senses were assaulted at once upon entering the carnival. He glared at the harsh lights beaming down on him, nose crinkling in distaste under the heavily saturated scents of grease and sugar and _humans_ that soaked the balmy summer air.

Brows furrowed in concentration, he attempted to drown out the boisterous music and overexcited voices that pierced his ears. He called upon all the methods of meditation he bothered to learn at Kurama's behest, but it was to no avail. It was a small consolation that his severe expression did a decent enough job of creating an invisible barrier between him and all of the lively humans that crossed his path.

The ferry-girl was another story, though. She stood far too close to him, her arm brushed against his as she pointed out things that were of little consequence to him, but of great interest to her. He didn't understand why she was so enthralled. He couldn't see the point in this superfluous event. But the woman could. She always had an uncanny way of making the best of her situation and seeing the positive light in everything. She proved to be a decent distraction from all that was surrounding him, so he fixed his attentions on her as they followed Kuwabara and Yukina to a less populated area of the carnival. He allowed himself to watch the lights stain her pale skin in hues of purples and pinks that matched her eyes. He observed the bright wonder in her gaze; the curious curl of her pink lips. He listened to the sound of her voice and the way it lilted up and down in a melody that was all her own.

The ferry-girl was unlike anyone else he had ever come across.

He had yet to determine if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh, look! Kuwabara's trying to win Yukina a stuffed animal," she gushed, her hands clasped together as they stood behind an empty and abandoned booth. "How sweet!"

"It's foolish," Hiei rebutted. "Yukina doesn't even like such things."

"Really? Because that cute little smile on her face says otherwise."

He scoffed, watching with disinterest as the psychic tried and failed to master the ring toss. The game was obviously rigged; the odds stacked against the player. But the oaf tried and tried and tried again, until he won a paltry prize for Yukina. Kuwabara had always been like that: foolishly determined even when victory was unlikely. Hiei noticed the way his sister's expression brightened slightly so as she hugged the plush bird to her chest. She genuinely appreciated the idiot's efforts. That much was becoming plainly and uncomfortably obvious.

As they moved to a new station, the psychic managed to encourage Yukina into playing a few rounds. She was wildly unsuccessful, but Kuwabara cheered her on as though she won each and every turn. Yukina smiled that peculiar smile again, her expression soft and eyes full of emotion. Hiei didn't want to consider what it meant so he tore his gaze away. He could feel the ferry-girl's knowing grin directed at him, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut as they followed to duo to another station.

"Say, Hiei," the bluette began, slender brows rounded hopefully. "Do you want to go on a ride?"

He took one look at the rickety and rusty contraption standing in the distance before shaking his head.

"No."

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport!" she urged, looking at him with pleading eyes and a single finger raised. "Just one ride?"

"I said no, woman."

She batted her eyelashes at him, pink lips downturned into a pout.

"You aren't going to leave me all by my lonesome are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," he resolved as he pushed forward.

Her coy act vanished almost immediately, melting into a look of incredulity as she stomped after him.

"Hiei!" she complained. "Must you always be so difficult?"

He paused to turn around and glare at her. The lights of the attraction nearest them dyed her form in red and orange now, but her petulant expression remained unchanging under the weight of his icy glower. He wondered when she became immune to his intimidation tactics. He wondered when she stopped being afraid of him.

"Don't you think it'd be a waste to let this opportunity pass us by?" she tried, her voice gentler this time.

"No," he maintained, his tone brokering no argument. "I only have one goal tonight and it does not involve faulty human world contraptions or games."

"But-"

"You can do what you want, ferry-girl," he cut in sharply. The thought of her going off to suit her every fancy should have pleased him, but it only stoked the fires of his irritation. "There is nothing keeping you here."

"Sure there is!" she insisted. "I'm here for you!"

"Because your interfering Prince ordered it."

"Because I'm trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret," she corrected. Her expression softened, concern swimming in her amethyst eyes. "Koenma's orders aside, I really do care about you. That's why I'm here for you and nothing else."

Hiei averted his gaze, the tightness in his chest moving up towards his throat and making it difficult to speak.

"Your priorities seem to be askew," he let out eventually.

"Maybe so, but my instincts have never led me wrong before. And, right now, they're telling me I should stick by you."

"You should know that I have no intentions of participating in any human world pastime," he said, just to be clear.

"That's alright," she acceded easily. "I suppose we really should focus on the mission at hand!"

"I thought you said you weren't following orders."

"I'm talking about the new and improved mission! Operation: get Hiei to realize that Kuwabara is a good match for Yukina."

"I would rather become fodder for the fox's death eating plant than believe a thing like that."

"Oh, don't be so severe! Before the night ends, you'll feel a bit better about the two of them. I promise!"

He eyed her skeptically.

"Just trust me Hiei," she continued assuredly. "Good old Botan will never steer you wrong."

So that was her name. _Botan_. He always managed to forget, but he resolved to commit it to memory this time.

"I'll reserve my judgment on whether or not there are benefits to having you around," he began. "But if you insist on being of any use, then you'll quiet down. We already risked getting caught twice because you couldn't control that mouth of yours."

Botan winced guiltily.

"Sorry."

"Hn."

"I'll do better," she determined. "Why, I'll be as quiet as a mouse. No, even quieter! You won't hear a peep out of me. Not a single sound. No sir-"

"-Botan," he ground out.

"Shutting up now!" she said, making a show of zipping her lips closed.

They continued to trail after the unsuspecting psychic and the ice-maiden in relative silence. It was easy for them to remain out of sight with a crowd this large and loud. Hiei watched on as Kuwabara introduced Yukina to all sorts of human world frivolities. Each and every one was pointless and silly in his eyes, but he could see that his sister was enjoying it. The ferry-girl was, too, and soon enough, her vow of silence was irreparably broken. When her attention wasn't focused on the carnival or the date they were supposed to be observing, it fell upon _him_. She had taken to asking about all manner of subjects, ranging from his disinterests to his hobbies and preferences. He found himself voicing opinions he was not used to telling others about and contemplating things he never thought to dwelling on before. It was strange and so very unlike him. He didn't even know why he indulged her in the first place. Small talk was never his forte and yet, he allowed the woman to distract him at every turn with her smiling eyes and curious questions.

They eventually found themselves taking up residence on a bench that afforded a decent outlook of the west side of the carnival. The jaunty music was nothing but a low hum in his ears now and the only light that reached them was a faint golden glow from an attraction a few feet away. Botan's legs swung back and forth, her happy expression unwavering.

"What's your favorite color? I bet it's red, isn't it?"

"Yes, but only in the form of an enemy's blood spurting out from an open wound."

Her nose crinkled in disgust.

"That's highly disturbing, Hiei!"

He smirked.

"You shouldn't have asked if you weren't prepared to hear the answer."

"And you don't have to be so morbid all the time! There are lots of other beautiful things in that shade! You know, like the sunset, roses, your eyes-"

The fire-demon raised a dark brow.

"You like my eyes, woman?" he interrupted.

She blushed an interesting hue of red when her words caught up to her.

"I... you... uh..."

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"They're... _nice_," she admitted, avoiding his gaze expertly as she played with the fabric of her pink skirt. "In a striking, mysterious sort of way."

Hiei bit back a smirk. He didn't know why the knowledge pleased him and filled his chest with a pleasant kind of warmth. He never cared about looks, much less his own, but her little blunder was something he didn't want to forget.

Botan cleared her throat pointedly, drawing his attention back to her.

"Do you have a favorite teammate?"

"I hate them all equally."

"Oh, Hiei!" she giggled. "That's horrible!"

And on they went, inconsequential words filling up the spaces between them. Normally, he wouldn't waste his breath on anyone's curiosity, but the exchange wasn't entirely unbearable. Her cheerful aura had done a peculiar job of seeping through his defenses and lowering his guards. He wasn't nearly as wound up as he ought to be as he watched the events unfold between his sister and the oaf and he supposed he had the ferry-girl to thank for that. She had a way about her that made things seem less severe than they were, encouraging him to simply exist in the moment rather than bludgeon through it. Perhaps indulging in her brand of small talk proved to be of use after all.

It suddenly occurred to him that it had been a while since Botan's last inquiry. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, thoroughly surprised by what he saw. The ferry-girl's upbeat expression dulled uncharacteristically, but it was the sentiment in her candy colored eyes that gave him pause. He knew that gaze. He was no stranger to the emotions that traced her lonely eyes.

_What are you looking at?_

Hiei followed her line of sight until he reached the couple walking a few feet away. They were holding hands in a disgustingly saccharine affair. The fire-demon never understood the big fuss over love and he never would, but he supposed he couldn't fault her for her longings.

"Hey, Hiei," she began. "If you could have one thing, what would it be?"

His eyes lifted upwards to meet the horizon. The human world's night sky wasn't all that different from Makai's. They were both dark and dotted with stars and constellations he couldn't be bothered to remember. Their vast depths always calmed him. They always reminded him of home.

There was really only one thing he wanted.

One thing that always seemed out of reach.

"Freedom," he answered easily.

Strength and power were things he could achieve on his own, but he couldn't speed up the time. He couldn't gain his freedom until he served his length sentence under the Spirit World's rule.

Botan hummed in response. He lowered his gaze, bringing it back to the muted woman beside him.

"What about you, ferry-girl?"

"Me?"

"If I had to answer, then so do you."

She fixed her gaze ahead, a distant look on her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I'd want freedom, too."

"You already have it."

She shook her head, blue tendrils spilling over her shoulder like water.

"Not really. My whole life is reduced to my job." Her smile was sad; so far away from the woman he was used to. "I think it would be nice if I could be more than just a ferry-girl."

"I see."

"It's silly... isn't it?" she dismissed. "I should be content with what I have."

"You're allowed to want more," he replied. "There is nothing wrong in that."

A slow smile stretched over her face, much like the one when he beckoned her to join him back in the park. It made his chest tight and his mouth run dry. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't like it.

"Thank you, Hiei."

The longer he stared at her, the stronger that foreign feeling became. He nodded as he glanced away. He didn't know what compelled him to reassure her like that. He wasn't in the habit of lifting others' moods or making them feel good about themselves. But the words came so easily for the ferry-girl. They didn't require any thought at all.

He decided not to dwell on it as he settled into a more comfortable position on the bench. The outline of her body next to his became familiar, lulling him into a sense of security and ease. Yukina and Kuwabara were simply talking now, nothing remotely troubling about their actions, so he let himself fully relax. His senses began to dull, one by one, until he knew nothing but Botan's softness beside him and her scent so near. As he drifted off, he felt the soft brush of her fingertips sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. The gesture was tender and intimate. Gentle and unsure. He wondered why she did it. He wondered why she cared.

.

.

.

Hiei awoke to Botan slapping his arm rapidly, a barely contained squeal making its way out of her throat and into his ears.

"What?" he snapped, grabbing a hold of her wrist to stop her from flailing all over him while looking around for signs of danger. "What is it, woman?"

"I think it's happening!" she said excitedly. "He's officially confessing!"

His gaze snapped to where the duo stood. The oaf had taken Yukina's hands and the tenuous strands of Hiei's patience snapped. The sight of a man putting his hands on his sister ignited a flame within him that he couldn't suppress. He stood up stiffly, body moving on autopilot as a sole, unyielding need for blood overtook his mind.

"Hiei wait!" Botan wrapped her arms around his bicep and planted her feet on the ground.

"Let go of me," he ordered sharply, nails digging crescents into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter.

It would be so easy to remove her. A simple burst of energy would be more than enough. But doing so would run the risk of hurting her, and that wasn't something he was willing to do. She monopolized on his hesitation, tightening her grip on his arm.

"No, you absolutely cannot butt in!"

"I can and I will."

"Hiei!" she exclaimed. "If you care about Yukina, even a little bit, then you won't ruin this for her."

"You have no grounds to speak."

"Neither do you! You're being unfair and cruel at this point! It's bad enough that you won't tell her that you're her brother - you can't snatch this opportunity for love away from her, too!"

The fight drained from him almost immediately, leaving something cold and empty behind in its wake. Her words cut deeper than they should have, reaching a part of his soul that he had ignored for so long. No one had ever spoken to him like this before. Not the know-it-all Prince of Spirit World. Not the brazen detective. Not even the meddling fox. But this weak, flighty ferry-girl had the gall, the honesty and the courage to tell him the undeniable truth.

"Oh, Hiei..." she began regretfully, reaching a hand out towards him and then retracting it when he turned away. "I didn't... I wasn't..."

But her voice faded away as reality washed over him. He chose to live on the outskirts of his sister's life. He resolved to distance himself from her and all of the things she did. He couldn't intrude in her personal affairs. Not like this.

"I have no right to interfere in her life," he agreed lowly.

"That's not what I meant..." Botan responded. "I just wanted you to grant her the freedom to make her own choices. You of all people should understand what that means."

His gaze lingered on the ice maiden. Yukina had been oppressed all her life in some form or another. If it wasn't by the elders of the ice village and their strict laws, then it was by the hands of that bastard Tarukane and the Toguro brothers. It was never his intention to do the same.

The last thing he wanted to do was mistreat her like the others had.

He took a deep breath and tore his gaze away, shoulders and fists relaxing as he turned to face Botan once more. It was strange that a woman who was his opposite in every sense of the word was able to ground him so effectively. She was capable of seeing the things he could not. She had the good sense to stop him from making a mistake that would have cost him more than he could imagine.

"...Perhaps you aren't as air-headed as you seem, ferry-girl," he commented offhandedly.

She set her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't know whether to feel offended or proud."

"Take it as you see fit."

Botan rolled her eyes at him before turning her sights back on the psychic and ice maiden. He could see the curiosity in the purse of her lips and the eager way she leaned forward.

"Oh poo!" she lamented. "It looks like we missed the whole thing."

That was just fine with Hiei.

"And they've moved so far ahead that I can't even hear what they're saying now…" she continued.

Hiei's gaze skirted towards the distance. He could hear the duos conversation clearly. Although it caused him to frown, he knew that it would have the adverse effect on Botan. Perhaps he should tell her. He owed her that much.

"They're discussing their next outing."

"Really?" Her expression lit up as she whipped around to view him.

Hiei nodded wordlessly, causing Botan to clap her hands together in a show of excitement.

"Oh, how wonderful!"

He didn't think there was anything _wonderful_ about it, but she was still beaming at him with that expectant gleam in her eye and he found himself at a loss for words.

"What is it, woman?" he bit out cagily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We should do the same, don't you think?" she suggested.

He raised a brow.

"...What are you getting at?"

"Well, to ensure that you don't do anything impulsive or reckless, how about we make our own plans on the other side of town, far enough away from the two of them!" she offered excitedly.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need you to be the proverbial angel on my shoulder."

"I'm only trying to be a good friend," she insisted. "Besides, tonight was nice, don't you think?"

"You think us skulking around in the shadows was _nice_?"

"No, silly!" She giggled with a dismissive and light wave of her hand. "Not the stalking around bit - all the parts in between!"

Hiei couldn't deny that the night had gone much more smoothly because of the eccentric ferry-girl. It was even pleasant at some points. But the fact that she was willing to do it again baffled him. There was nothing remotely nice about him. He wasn't sensitive like the psychic. He didn't possess the same charisma as Kurama. And he certainly wasn't as friendly and welcoming as the detective. Botan should have wanted nothing more to do with him. But here she stood – smiling at him like he was more than enough.

"...You're a strange woman," he blurted out unthinkingly.

"So I've been told."

"Far too excitable for your own good."

"Well... that's a little rude..."

"And overly loud."

"Hey!"

"But, despite all of that, I will oblige."

"Really?" Her expression fell into a mixture of shock and disbelief. She leaned closer to him. "You mean it?"

He didn't know why she was so surprised by his answer. She was the one who brought it up in the first place. But if she needed reassuring, then he knew exactly what to do. Yusuke showed it to him once and this appeared to be the perfect time to employ the learned technique. Maybe this would quell her doubt better than words could. Maybe this would convince her that he was serious. Pushing his fist out in between them, he extended his pinky finger out towards her.

Botan blinked down at the offering, head tilting in confusion.

"Are you... are you trying to pinky swear with me?"

"The detective and the oaf said it was a binding and sacred human world ritual," he maintained firmly. "The fox agreed."

Botan tried and failed to hide the flash of mirth that ran through her expression, but he had seen in clearly. His features tightened and twisted into a scowl.

"What is it, woman?" he prompted.

Botan bit her lip to stop from laughing, trying her best to contain her obvious amusement.

"Pinky swears are usually performed by children…" she revealed. "The boys were just pulling your leg."

He scowled as he shoved his fist in his pocket, lips slanted into a frown as the heat of humiliation colored the bridge of his nose. He should have known better than to believe the detective and the oaf, but the fox had stooped to a new low. He had a few creative ideas of how to make them all pay.

"Oh, but I've always thought pinky swears were an excellent way of sealing the deal," she soothed hurriedly. "They always feel more personal."

"My word should be enough," he argued. "Though I have half a mind to rescind."

"Don't be like that!" she pouted. "I'm already looking forward to our next meeting, you know."

The heat of his anger faded and cooled, her words gliding over his temperament like a soothing balm. He held her gaze searchingly, finding nothing but honest sincerity in the strands of purple and pink that colored her eyes.

"You really are a strange woman," he concluded.

"Really and truly," she affirmed, holding her pinky out in front of him. "So, what do you say?"

Hiei hesitated.

This was so unlike him.

Botan was so different from what he was used to, with her softness and affection and concern. His defenses bended and yielded like wet paper in the midst of her presence. His will weakened under the weight of her undeserved kindness.

He shouldn't have entertained the thought of seeing her again. He shouldn't have even brought her along with him to begin with.

And yet…

Somewhere amidst flashing lights and warm smiles, silly questions and undeniable truths, halfhearted insults and melodic laughter, he found himself appreciating this odd, eccentric ferry-girl for all that she was.

Despite all logic and rationale, he wanted to see her again.

He had long since learned that there was never any point in contesting his desires, so he took the dive and extended his fist towards her. He watched as she laced her pinky around his with a grin. The contact was brief as she squeezed their fingers together and then pulled away, but he could still feel the warmth of her touch even as he withdrew his hand into the folds of his pocket.

"Alright!" Botan exclaimed. "It's a date then."

"I suppose so."

As she smiled back at him with a familiarity and warmth that encompassed a thousand Makai nights, he couldn't find it within himself to regret the promise he had just made.

* * *

There ya have it! :) Drop a review if you liked!


End file.
